


Late Night Talk Under the Stars

by Nuwandah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bonding, Childhood Trauma, Desculpa eu não sei fazer tag em português, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Nightmares, SasuSaku Month 2020, excesso de AO3, na verdade acho que eles nem têm tag em pt HUE, que que eu tô fazendo aqui
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwandah/pseuds/Nuwandah
Summary: Após Sasuke ser atormentado por seus traumas durante a noite, Sakura conecta alguns pontos sobre o passado do Uchiha e decide não ficar calada.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke





	Late Night Talk Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Mês SasuSaku! ✰ Foi graças às comemorações no Tumblr que fiquei inspirada e nasceu isso aqui.  
> Nos últimos anos, eu tenho apenas lido fanfics em inglês no AO3, então eu estou muito desatualizada a respeito do fandom brasileiro. Uma coisa que eu gosto de ler muito é oneshot e, bem, meus leitores de Até que a Morte nos Una sabem como sou enrolada para escrever, e estou precisando de animação para produzir mais (lê-se “interação com os leitores”). Oneshot soou como uma boa opção, termina naquele capítulo mesmo e não preciso ficar me estressando em conectar pontos muito distantes, nem com a complexidade de um roteiro muito extenso (apesar de eu já estar pensando em uma série com essa temática?? Alguém me dê um tapa, por favor).  
> Pensando nuns 13 anos atrás (a tia aqui tá ficando velha, gente), quando eu não sabia sobre o passado do Sasuke, ficava louca com essas pequenas pistas que ele acabava soltando no início da série. Acho que ele, na verdade, era um tanto aberto sobre seu passado no clássico, só que as situações (*cof cof* Kishimoto) nunca permitiram que isso fosse discutido, o que sempre me frustrou, porque como ninguém perguntava a ele depois??? Então lembrei dessa ceninha que veio de um flashback rapidinho do Time 7 dormindo ao ar livre que Sakura teve no animê quando Sasuke estava partindo de Konoha e… bem, aconteceu isso. Espero que gostem! :D  
> Eu usei como base trechos do mangá (tradução da Panini mesmo), então se algum evento não soar muito exato, pode ser por isso, o anime modifica um tantinho certos detalhes (ou talvez vocês achem que tá tudo normal e eu coloquei essa nota à toa :’D).

O dia havia sido ridiculamente longo. Sucessivas missões de rank D aparentemente simples demais arrastaram o Time 7 por horas e acabaram por levá-los até as extremidades de Konoha. Na última tarefa, ao finalmente encontrarem a tal flor lilás de folhas amarelas que a madame havia encomendado para o seu chá especial (sério, por que _tanto trabalho_ para um único chá?), o sol já estava em seus últimos raios, cobrindo todo o céu de um laranja tão intenso quando a roupa de Naruto.

Junto aos últimos vestígios de luz, o time sentiu suas energias se esvaindo. Agora que todas as missões haviam sido praticamente finalizadas, eles se permitiram parar e, enfim, sentiram o peso do ritmo frenético do dia (haviam apenas parado para o almoço e _só_ ) pesar sobre si.

\- Aah, como meus pés doem, dattebayo. - Naruto resmungou enquanto se jogava sentado no chão sem nenhuma cerimônia.

\- Quanto mais corpo mole você fizer, mais tempo vai demorar para concluirmos a missão e voltarmos para casa. Anda, levanta. - Sasuke chutou a lateral do companheiro com a ponta do pé, também sem fazer a mínima cerimônia.

Um suspiro cansado de Kakashi ressoou ao pôr-do-sol. Aquilo ia deixar um hematoma, certeza.

\- Ai! Pega leve, acho que estourei uma bolha do pé. - O loiro resmungou, abrindo o fecho do sapato e removendo-o com cuidado.

Sakura não pôde deixar de se retrair um pouco em empatia para com o amigo barulhento. De fato, havia bolhas formadas em alguns pontos da laterais e sola do pé do garoto, mas o pior era a parte da canela, onde a pele havia sido tão amuada que já estava em carne viva. E, sendo sincera consigo mesma, ela sentia que seus pés não estavam lá muito diferentes daquilo.

Sinceramente, não deviam ter se animado tanto em pegar todas aquelas missões. Eles haviam se forçado ao ponto do esgotamento, e até Kakashi, que apenas supervisionou o trabalho, parecia estar disposto a sentar ali mesmo no verde e se entregar ao sono.

O que não parecia uma má ideia.

\- A gente podia dormir aqui e entregar a missão amanhã de manhã. - Sakura se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

O drama entre Naruto e Sasuke cessou quando os dois ouviram a proposta. Ok, já era um bom começo. O rosto de Naruto brilhou quando o garoto abriu um largo sorriso, mas Sasuke apenas fez uma cara descontente.

\- Eu topo! - Naruto jogou a mão para o alto e balançou, deixando mais do que claro o seu apoio.

\- Não, é melhor acabar logo com isso. - O Uchiha resmoneou, prontamente enfiando as mãos nos bolsos do short.

\- Mas a gente tá acabado, e ainda tem toda a caminhada de volta. Né, Kakashi-sensei? - O loiro voltou seus melhores olhos apelativos para o jonin.

\- Hmm… - O mais velho zumbiu ao passar a mão sobre sua máscara, absorto no horizonte arborizado, em direção à cidade. Ele provavelmente estava calculando o tempo que levariam caminhando com o resto de energia que tinham até o coração de Konoha. Nos cálculos de Sakura, seriam umas duas horas, sendo otimista. - Até que ficar aqui pra noite é uma boa ideia. - Ele ergueu seu único olho visível para o alto do céu. - Além disso, o tempo está limpo, então não vejo por que não.

Naruto jogou ambos os braços para o alto de imediato, gritando em comemoração enquanto lançava as costas contra a grama. Sasuke grunhiu em derrota, provavelmente mais dramático do que jamais admitiria, e prontamente caminhou para fora do raio de alegria do outro, arriando a mochila perto da recém-largada de Kakashi.

Sakura decidiu que daquele jeito seria melhor. Sem os dois tão perto um do outro, as chances de uma noite tranquila e sem tumultos eram bem maiores. Sendo assim, ela também depositou a mochila no chão - no entanto, ao lado da de Naruto - e sentou entre os dois companheiros.

Ambos já providenciavam seus lanches para saciar a fome da noite, mas o sensei apenas havia se dado ao trabalho de puxar seu livro surrado para reler aquelas páginas pervertidas por sabe-se lá qual vez, e não parecia que iria parar tão cedo.

Então, todos se estabeleceram para passar a noite assim, em meio ao nada, apenas tendo a natureza e um ao outro como companhia.

Dormir fora de casa era sempre uma nova forma de experiência para Sakura. Sem amizades na infância e de família pequena, a garota nunca teve muitas oportunidades de dormir sob um teto que não fosse o seu. Desta vez, o pernoite era ainda mais singular, pois nem um teto havia sobre sua cabeça ou a de seus companheiros de equipe.

Era muito confortável ali, mesmo sem qualquer aparato de acampamento. A grama era suficientemente macia, não apresentando nenhum corte angular de lâminas que acabasse por irritar a pele, diferente dos jardins que ela já havia visitado. A grama curta estava em seu formato natural, e cedia fácil a qualquer peso. Os cabelos longos e sedosos também ajudavam, estando espalhados no chão à sua volta e por baixo de si, o roçar casual contra o pescoço e os braços era agradável e proporcionava uma prazerosa experiência sensorial.

E as _estrelas_! Sem dúvida alguma, a parte mais incrível de dormir ao ar livre é a visão do céu noturno. E era uma noite tão fresca, o ar era gentil contra a pele, não permitindo que se sentissem frio ou calor; as nuvens continuavam longe da vista, deixando que as estrelas esbanjassem todo o seu glamour. E eram tantas!

Konoha era apenas uma vila, mas toda aquela iluminação elétrica das casas e das ruas já era o bastante para apagar o protagonismo dos astros, por isso Sakura estava tão maravilhada com a visão que teve ao se ajeitar para dormir.

O encanto daqueles pontos de luz foi o bastante para mantê-la acordada por mais tempo que o resto de sua equipe. Naruto havia sido o primeiro a apagar, seus braços e pernas jogados e sua respiração sonora como se não houvesse um problema sequer no mundo. Kakashi-sensei era difícil dizer em qual momento cedeu ao sono mas, quando Sakura foi ver, o _Icha Icha_ já estava repousado sobre seu rosto, numa espécie de tapa-olho improvisado, e ele cruzava ambos os membros superiores e inferiores, mantendo os braços sob a cabeça para apoio. Não parecia a posição mais natural e confortável do mundo para uma noite de sono, mas, em todo caso, o jonin não parecia seguir muitos padrões ou convenções. Sasuke era outro mistério. Situado ligeiramente mais distante de todos, ele apenas lhes oferecia a visão de suas costas, e tudo que Sakura podia dizer de onde ela estava deitada era que o Uchiha, tal como o sensei deles, utilizava do braço como um travesseiro improvisado.

Bem, logo, logo, ela também se juntaria a eles no mundo dos sonhos, mas, por agora, apreciaria aquela bela vista mais um pouco.

Um pequeno agito cortou a calmaria e chamou a atenção de Sakura. Ela olhou para o lado e descobriu que a fonte do barulho era Sasuke. O garoto retraía as pernas para mais perto de si, os ombros extremamente tensos cobriam quase toda a lateral de sua cabeça. Ele estava passando mal?

Sakura se apoiou no cotovelo, buscando uma melhor visão do parceiro de equipe.

\- Sasuke-kun? - Ela chamou baixo, não querendo incomodar os outros.

Mas não houve resposta, o Uchiha continuava a se encolher, evidenciando apenas o símbolo de seu clã para a garota. As mãos estavam protetoramente em frente ao rosto, os braços colados ao tórax. Ele parecia querer se defender de algo, ou sumir de vez.

A rosada se pôs de joelhos e engatinhou a pouca distância que havia entre eles. Seu peito se apertou em apreensão ao notar que Sasuke estava tremendo como uma folha verde, o que não fazia muito sentido, tendo em vista o quão rígido estava todo o corpo dele.

Agora, mais de perto, ela também conseguia ouvir os sons miúdos que escapavam pela mandíbula trincada do moreno.

\- Não, não me faça ver… - Mesmo de olhos fechados, era possível ver que sua íris corria agitada de um canto para outro, tendo que lidar com o que a Haruno nem conseguia imaginar o que seria. - Nii-san, pare! O tou-san e a kaa-san…

Confusão tomou Sakura por um instante. Do que ele estava falando? Ele estava sonhando? Ou melhor, tendo um pesadelo?

Um gemido de lamúria tirou Sakura de seus pensamentos desnorteados, mas foi a dor e aflição evidentes na voz do garoto abaixo de si que fez com que ela agisse logo. Levou uma mão ao ombro exposto e apertou de leve, tomando o máximo de cuidado para ter um toque delicado sobre a musculatura hirta.

\- Sasuke-kun, acorda. - Ela cochichou com urgência, não queria vê-lo mais aflito daquele jeito, nunca mais. Nem no País das Ondas ele havia se comportado assim, mesmo depois de ter passado por uma experiência de quase-morte.

Num piscar de olhos, Sasuke estava com uma kunai erguida na direção de sua garganta, tocando bem no ponto da carótida, e Sakura apenas teve reflexo o suficiente para se jogar para trás e levantar as mãos em gesto de passividade. Sasuke portava um olhar selvagem, a respiração ofegante, o metal tilintava em sua mão trêmula, o sharingan ativado com os dois pares de tomoe recém-completos eram só ódio misturado com o mais puro medo. Mas Sakura viu - aquele olhar não era para ela, não era sua companheira de equipe quem Sasuke estava vendo ali, era outra pessoa.

Era uma combinação assombrosa de se testemunhar, principalmente naquele rosto que a Haruno tanto estimava.

\- S-Sasuke-kun…? - Ela sussurrou com todo o cuidado para não que a pele não pressionasse mais contra o metal, torcendo muito para que aquilo fosse o bastante para tirar o moreno de seu transe, mas não para acordar o resto da equipe. Seria uma situação complicada demais para se esclarecer facilmente.

O garoto piscou os olhos lentamente, a nuvem do sonho se dispersando cada vez mais de suas orbes. Quando a clareza finalmente voltou a lhe acometer, Sakura viu Sasuke transitar para compreensão e, então, voltar para o medo, mas desta vez acompanhado de culpa.

\- Sakura. - Ele engasgou seu nome enquanto a lâmina era imediatamente removida de perto do seu pescoço, desaparecendo de sua vista em instantes.

A Haruno finalmente soltou a respiração que sequer tinha notado que havia prendido. Seu coração batia tão forte que ela podia sentir as batidas loucas contra sua caixa toráxica e o sangue bombeando forte em seus ouvidos. Ela tentou controlar o corpo agitado respirando com calma e profundidade. Ajudou pouco, mas ajudou.

Era difícil encontrar alguma lógica no que acabara de presenciar. Sasuke, tão comedido e reservado, quase beirando a apatia, atacando às cegas quem o acorda? Sakura sentia, basicamente, como se tivesse cruzado um paradoxo. O que poderia ter engatilhado uma atitude como aquela de alguém como o Sasuke?

Sem contar que - _caramba, seu coração continuava disparado_ \- ainda estava difícil processar a informação de que, não fossem nem dois centímetros de distância, Sakura estaria agora sufocando seus últimos suspiros de vida numa poça do próprio sangue. Poça essa gerada graças ao _Sasuke_ , seu próprio parceiro de equipe, o garoto por quem nutriu uma paixonite desde a infância e convive metade da vida. Esse mesmo garoto agora chegou muito, muito próximo de abrir a garganta dela ali, enquanto o resto do Time 7 dormia calmamente.

Sakura levou os dedos hesitantes até a região há pouco ameaçada, temerosa em descobrir se a pele havia cedido ante à pressão da arma afiada e desprotegido a artéria da agudeza do gume, mas apenas encontrou o tecido macio de sempre, imaculado de qualquer abuso.

\- Eu te machuquei? - E foi a vez da voz de Sasuke despertá-la de seu transe.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça para encarar um Sasuke atipicamente ansioso. Seu olhar caminhava dos olhos dela para o seu pescoço numa velocidade que certamente a daria vertigem e, quando a rosada notou que até agora segurava a mão contra a sua artéria indubitavelmente intacta, forçou-a para o seu colo enquanto balançava a cabeça em negação.

\- Foi só um susto. - Assegurou-o.

Mas tudo que Sasuke fez foi encará-la com descrença, e nada daquela aflição desvanecia de seu rosto. Sakura deu o seu melhor para controlar o nervosismo ao inclinar o queixo levemente para cima, evidenciando um pouco da pele completamente alva de seu pescoço.

\- É sério, você nem encostou em mim direito.

Após poucos segundos de minuciosa inspeção visual, o Uchiha soltou um pesado suspiro, que soava como uma combinação impossível entre frustração e alívio.

\- Sinto muito por isso. - Sasuke exprimiu solenemente.

Sakura se segurou para não evidenciar o espanto que a apossou com aquelas poucas palavras. Estava sem jeito por ter logo _Uchiha Sasuke_ se desculpando com ela. Em que sonho louco ela imaginaria Sasuke pedindo desculpas a alguém? Ainda mais a _ela_? Mas tietagens à parte, aquela tensão anormal dele já a estava preocupando.

\- Tá tudo bem. - Tentou tranquilizá-lo no tom mais ameno que ela conseguiu gerir naquele momento.

\- Não! Isso… - O Uchiha explodiu em raiva e nervosismo, sobressaltando Sakura, mas logo pressionou os lábios fechados, contendo-se. - Isso não devia ter acontecido. - Ele se completou, muito mais acalmado, mas a agitação logo submergia novamente. - Eu podia ter te machucado, podia… - Ele se engasgou nas palavras, como se não ousasse dizer o resto, como se o fato de exprimí-las transformasse aquilo em realidade.

Tudo estava escalonando rápido demais.

\- Ei, não foi nada de mais. - Sakura tentou assegurá-lo porque, no final das contas, ela _estava bem_.

\- “Nada de mais”? - Ele a repetiu indignado, como se aquela afirmação o tivesse machucado fisicamente. - Eu coloquei uma _kunai_ no seu pescoço, Sakura. - Ô céus, agora ele não parecia só sentir dor física, se é que a repulsa e horror gritantes na voz dele diziam algo.

\- Mas não aconteceu nada. - Ela ofereceu.

\- Você podia ter _morrido_ , entende? - Sua expressão, sua voz, tudo transbordava ressentimento. Era penoso de se ver. - Eu quase te matei agora. - Ele estava turbulento, preso numa espiral de culpa e medo. Para os padrões de comportamento do Uchiha, aquilo já estava beirando a histeria. - Mais um pouco e...

\- Sasuke-kun! - Sakura o chamou firme, jogando-se para a frente para agarrá-lo pelos dois lados do rosto, forçando um contato visual direto entre eles. - Você não fez nada de errado, ok? - E, pela primeira vez na vida, Sakura viu Uchiha Sasuke sem reação. Ele apenas parou ali, encarando-a com olhos arregalados e permitindo que ela o segurasse. - Você apenas se assustou, só isso. - A Haruno atenuou seu tom, torcendo para que isso o ajudasse a se acalmar e entender de vez que nenhuma atrocidade havia sido cometida ali. - Você não tentou _me_ machucar, e eu sei que nunca faria isso.

E eles ficaram assim, apenas olhando nos olhos um do outro. Sakura tentava transmitir seus sentimentos para ele. Ela estava _bem_ , continuava segura ali, com ele. Sasuke era uma mistura de tristeza, medo, raiva e remorso, mas Sakura esperava que seu carinho por ele conseguisse alcançá-lo e amenizar, nem que fosse só um pouco, todo aquele turbilhão que assolava o moreno. Naquele instante, eram só os dois naquela intensa troca de olhares, apenas acompanhados pelo som da respiração pesada de ambos, que faziam suas franjas dançarem para a frente e para trás com suavidade.

Nenhum dos dois conseguiria estimar o tempo que ficaram daquele jeito, mas Sasuke foi paulatinamente se recompondo. Seus olhos já estavam próximos do natural quando ele afastou de seu toque, inclinando-se lentamente de volta à grama. Quem olhasse de fora, poderia até dizer que o Uchiha já havia retornado ao seu normal, mas Sakura viu, em pequenos detalhes, que ele continuava perturbado, talvez amargurado consigo mesmo.

Escolhendo não dizer mais nada, Sakura também voltou a deitar sobre o chão (era doloroso admitir até para si mesma, mas ela não queria que Sasuke a visse por cima dele de novo, como aconteceu quando ela o acordou).

O silêncio entre os dois se estendeu, por algum milagre, sem grandes tensões. Podia-se até mesmo dizer que a bonança era bem-vinda e confortável. Mas nenhum dos dois caiu no sono, apenas permaneceram com as costas pressionadas contra a relva enquanto observavam o céu estrelado e deixavam suas mentes passearem em seus mundos particulares.

No entanto, aquele assunto não estava acabado, muito menos resolvido. Sasuke estava claramente mais calmo agora, porém, o estresse de instantes atrás ainda sombreava sua linguagem corporal: seus dedos puxavam e beliscavam sutilmente as pontas da grama, e também tinha a forma como, volta e meia, seu cenho se franzia levemente, como se o curso que sua mente estava tomando não fosse nem um pouco agradável.

O que parecia ser justo o bastante, dado o estado no qual ele ficou durante e depois do pesadelo. Parecia ser a coisa mais desagradável de se estar vivendo, até. Afinal, o que devia ter sido aquele sonho?

Sakura não pegou muita coisa, só frases incompletas e confusas demais sem um contexto apropriado. Basicamente, ela poderia apenas dizer que ele estava sonhando com a própria família e, a respeito dessa, ele nunca havia comentado algo, não de modo direto… certo?

Um episódio estalou do fundo de sua memória. Quando Sasuke a chamou de irritante logo depois de se tornarem genins… Ela estava tagarelando sobre Naruto ser implicante com ele, mas isso nunca o incomodaria, de forma alguma. Sasuke só replicou quando… Oh, não… Ela falou que Naruto não era educado _por não ter pais._ Na época, ela só achou que Sasuke, sendo perspicaz como era, apenas conseguia se pôr no lugar e entender o que se passava com uma criança que não cresceu na companhia dos próprios progenitores. Mas aquela empatia por Naruto era incomum na Academia...

Detalhes antes ignorados começaram a se conectar na cabeça de Sakura: ela nunca lera o sobrenome Uchiha na lista de reunião de pais; Sasuke nunca levava algo para ser assinado em casa; ele sempre estava na rua sozinho. Até no mercado, era sempre apenas ele. Sakura nunca havia parado para pensar nisso, mas ela não lembrava da última vez na qual havia avistado outra pessoa carregando o leque bicolor nas costas, apesar de Kakashi-sensei dizer que os Uchiha são o maior clã de Konoha. 

Foi como se a temperatura da noite tivesse despencado quando a compreensão atingiu Sakura de uma vez, e ela quis se chutar por ter sido tão _cega_.

\- Você… sonhou com os seus pais, não foi? - Sua voz soou baixa, ao ponto de que ela duvidou que Sasuke conseguiria entender sua pergunta, mas, ainda assim, ela se incomodou com suas palavras antes mesmo delas saírem de sua boca.

Sasuke imediatamente parou de relar as pontas dos dedos nas extremidades da grama, mas, fora isso, não fez mais nada. Ele continuou apenas encarando o céu, imóvel como uma pedra, pelo que pareceu serem longos minutos - ou talvez tivessem sido só alguns segundos, mas aquele silêncio passou a perturbar Sakura a partir do momento em que ela decidiu quebrá-lo. A Haruno não sabia se temia mais ou ser ignorada tão facilmente ou aquilo tudo ser a calmaria antes da tempestade.

\- E com o meu irmão também. - A voz do Uchiha subitamente tomou a noite, e Sakura quase pulou, tão preparada que estava para uma reação negativa.

A garota fez o máximo para disfarçar a surpresa. Imaginava que o “nii-san” a quem ela o ouviu se referir durante o sonho fosse apenas um amigo ou conhecido mais velho, não alguém do mesmo sangue. Ele nunca nem havia antes mencionado ter um irmão, mas Sakura decidiu não comentar a respeito.

Mas, no sonho, ele pedia para que o irmão parasse com algo, e a urgência e o desespero dele eram tão intensos, não era qualquer coisa.

\- Itachi… - Inesperadamente, Sasuke voltou a falar, mas pausou quando sua voz ameaçou coaxar, e engoliu algo antes de continuar. - Não é uma boa pessoa.

Aquilo sanou um pouco de suas dúvidas. Então, o irmão dele era quem infrigia toda aquela perturbação no sonho? O que o irmão de Sasuke o estava forçando a ver? O que aquilo teria relação com pais os deles?

_Oh._

Na apresentação da equipe, na vez de Sasuke… Ele disse que queria restabelecer a honra seu clã e “matar um certo homem”. Foi impactante e totalmente destoante da fala de todos os presentes, mas tudo que a mente dela foi capaz de registrar na hora foi do quão forte e confiante ele soou quando falou de suas ambições para o futuro. Se ela não estivesse tão distraída e abobada por estar na mesma equipe do Sasuke e tão perto dele naquele instante, talvez teria refletido um pouco sobre o real peso de tal declaração.

E, naquele teste de sobrevivência, quando Sakura teve a ideia ( _estúpida, muito estúpida_ ) de desistir de pegar os guizos e propôs isso a Sasuke, o garoto reagiu com uma raiva imediata. Foi ali que Sakura entendeu que o Uchiha não estava levando aquilo tudo na brincadeira, nem como um simples teste, era muito mais importante do que isso. Ela lembrava das palavras ditas por ele, e o quanto ela ficou confusa, nada fazia sentido. Ele falou de ser o único que poderia matar alguém, que era um vingador.

Que estava chorando naquele tempo.

Talvez ele até fosse explicar o que aquele discurso significava, não fosse o soar do alarme do meio-dia, anunciando a derrota deles contra o futuro sensei.

De qualquer forma, Sakura ainda continuava a não entender sobre o que o Uchiha estava falando naqueles dias, mas ela tinha um péssimo, péssimo sentimento de que eles tinham relação com o pesadelo de agora.

Ou pior, que tivesse algo a ver com o tal assunto que parecia ser um tabu entre todos. Seu time tinha uma formação bem peculiar, aparentemente, pois tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke atraíam olhares sobre eles onde quer que andassem em Konoha, apesar de serem olhares muito diferentes: para Naruto, escárnio; para Sasuke, curiosidade. Então, Sakura imaginava que a atenção de estranhos não fosse pelos dois estarem constantemente numa ávida discussão, mas por algo muito mais sério, e por motivos diferentes.

Sakura não era estúpida, ela notava o que as pessoas tentavam disfarçar, entendia que havia algo com Sasuke sobre o qual ela não sabia. Com Naruto também, mas ele apenas agia como um moleque hiperativo e tinha sempre noites de sono profundo e com direito a muito ronco. O Naruto não acordava colocando uma kunai contra o pescoço de ninguém, parecendo como se estivesse prestes a entrar numa batalha de vida ou morte - que ele sabia que tinha grandes chances de perder.

Agora que ela parava para pensar melhor nisso, não havia erro: todas as vezes que Sakura andava na rua com o seu time, as pessoas cochichavam com as mãos na boca, e os olhares permaneciam fixos no Uchiha. Era o assunto que era apenas transmitido aos sussurros entre os adultos enquanto os mais novos presentes tinham as orelhas tapadas ou eram afastados da conversa. Sakura temia que Sasuke, tão jovem quanto qualquer uma daquelas crianças, fosse parte desse assunto proibido justamente para elas. E aquilo não desenhava um cenário nada bonito para o que quer que fosse que ela não soubesse sobre Uchiha Sasuke.

De repente, Sakura desejava não ter uma habilidade de raciocínio tão boa, desejava não supor entender qual era a relação entre o pesadelo de Sasuke com sua família e todo aquele histórico.

\- Então, isso agora… foi porque você não quer ser como ele. - Era apenas um palpite, estava jogando verde ali, mas torcia com todas as forças que estivesse errada.

Se tudo o que ela estava deduzindo fosse verdade… O estômago de Sakura se embrulhou e seu peito se apertou só de pensar em Sasuke achar que estava sendo que nem seu irmão por ter reagido mal a um pesadelo - e tê-la quase ferido gravemente ou até mesmo matado, mas não era esse o ponto. O que quer o irmão de Sasuke tivesse feito, Sakura já entendia que fora ruim, talvez até demais, e que nada do que Sasuke havia feito naquela noite - ou em qualquer outro momento de sua vida - poderia nem mesmo chegar perto de ser classificado como vil ou torpe.

Houve mais algum tempo considerável de apenas estática entre os dois até que o Uchiha resolvesse se pronunciar mais uma vez.

\- Eu odeio aquele homem. - Sasuke proferiu com o olhar firmemente fixo no céu. Apesar do ódio e mágoa antigos que sua voz carregava, aquilo soou para a Haruno mais como uma confissão.

Não precisava de nada mais esclarecedor. Aquelas quatro palavras, junto a toda a conjuntura, já explicavam tudo, já atestavam tudo.

Sakura fechou seus olhos tomados por tristeza, tentando controlar os sentimentos danosos que passaram a borbulhar dentro de si. Tinha acabado de saber da existência de um desconhecido, mas já sentia o desprezo se criando no fundo de seu peito, apesar de não saber exatamente qual papel esse tal de Itachi empenhara na perda da família de Sasuke.

Mas qualquer que fosse, aquilo representava algo extremamente nocivo para Sasuke e o afetava profundamente.

Sakura era filha única, não entendia tão bem a dinâmica entre irmãos, mas sabia que os mais novos, em via de regra, sempre tentavam seguir os passos do mais velhos, enquanto estes assenhoravam-se da posição de referência. As chances eram grandes da mesma prática ter se dado entre Sasuke e seu irmão, dado o honorífico usado por ele mais cedo; e, mesmo depois de Sasuke passar a desgostar de seu consanguíneo, isso ainda influenciava seu subconsciente de irmão caçula e o atormentava. E não era pouco para Sasuke se incomodar tanto com aquele incidente e se prender tanto à ideia de que Sakura poderia ter sido morta por suas próprias mãos… e associar isso ao seu irmão.

Uma verdadeira tragédia se desenhou perante os olhos de Sakura e, de repente, o ar parecia denso demais.

Mas Sasuke nunca faria uma coisa daquela conscientemente. Ele era arredio, sim, mas sempre estava lá no mesmo instante em que fosse necessário, mesmo que isso lhe custasse caro.

No teste dos guizos, quando ela desmaiou para um genjutsu, Sasuke ficou ao seu lado até que acordasse, mesmo que aquilo significasse ficar exposto à mira lunática de Kakashi. A ideia de alimentar Naruto contra as instruções do sensei foi do Uchiha e, apesar dele apresentar uma razão lógica para aquilo, no final, a atitude se resumia ao cuidado pelo outro.

Logo que saíram de Konoha pela primeira vez e foram atacados por aqueles irmãos chunins de Kiri, Sasuke não hesitou em proteger Naruto ou se pôr na frente de Sakura para encarar um ataque duplo direto, ainda que acreditasse que estivessem por si só com Kakashi - supostamente - morto já na primeira investida dos assassinos.

Mesmo com um querendo se provar melhor do que o outro e vice versa, Naruto e Sasuke se apoiavam até mesmo em meio à rivalidade, um motivando o outro em seu próprio progresso.

Sasuke não era nada como o seu irmão. Ele se preocupava e cuidava dos que estavam ao seu redor, não importando o quão perigoso fosse. Sakura ainda recordava claramente de quando Naruto explicou ao Kakashi-sensei como Sasuke havia terminado a batalha da ponte com todas aquelas agulhas atravessadas em seu pescoço. Ela lembrava muito bem do pavor mesclado ao orgulho que sentiu quando ele contou que Sasuke se jogou para a morte para protegê-lo, mesmo sabendo que era uma armadilha; e como, com lágrimas nos olhos, Naruto contou que seu companheiro de equipe só continuava vivo graças ao coração puro de Haku. Sakura precisava se lembra de sempre fazer uma prece em agradecimento à gentileza daquele pobre rapaz.

Se havia uma coisa da qual Sakura não tinha dúvidas a respeito do caráter de Uchiha Sasuke era de que o garoto era um genuíno altruísta.

Ele não tinha nada ( _nada_ ) em comum com alguém atroz o suficiente para assassinar os próprios pais e torturar o irmão caçula. (E Sakura sentia que precisaria de muito tempo para digerir essas informações ainda).

\- Você não é o seu irmão. Você é você.

Sasuke, pela primeira vez, desviou o olhar do céu e olhou diretamente para Sakura, suas sobrancelhas estavam disparadas para cima e, os lábios, levemente separados no choque mal contido.

Definitivamente, Sasuke não esperava uma observação (constatação) como aquela. A confusão combinada com o brilho de expectativa que refletiu naquele olhos negros deu combustível para que Sakura tomasse mais coragem. Ela se virou de lado para melhor encarar o Uchiha e sorriu por dentro quando ele não recuou com a aproximação que este movimento acabou causando. Sem perder muito mais tempo, a Haruno permitiu se desenvolver:

\- Não importa o que o seu irmão fez ou te disse, ele é uma pessoa e você é outra, não a sombra dele. - Os olhos do moreno foram-se abrindo mais conforme as palavras inesperadas iam deixando a boca de sua parceira. - Quem decide sobre o que você faz ou deixa de fazer é você mesmo e só, ninguém pode mudar isso.

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, descrença sempre evidente. Ele abriu a boca e prontamente pressionou os lábios fechados mais de uma vez, nitidamente preso numa busca pelo que falar. Seu colo mandibular se mexia visivelmente quando ele trincava os dentes e engolia algo.

Sakura se ajeitou em cima do ombro que lhe dava apoio, desfazendo o tanto de curvatura na qual sua coluna estava, alinhando a postura. Sasuke mantinha sua atenção nela, então tudo que a Haruno precisou fazer foi reforçar seu olhar fixo no dele e apontar para a própria garganta.

\- Isso? Foi autodefesa pra você. - Os olhos suspeitos de Sasuke retomaram aquele ar de remorso e ansiedade, mas Sakura se manteve firme. - E eu saí sem um único arranhão. Sabe o que isso significa? - Ela deu uma pequena pausa para proeminência, esperando que a pergunta que instalasse completamente na cabeça do moreno. - Que não há em você o ímpeto de fazer mal a alguém. - Seu dedo indicador virou-se em direção ao pescoço do Uchiha, de onde, mesmo com a luz escassa e a gola alta, destacavam-se as ataduras que resguardavam as feridas ainda não cicatrizadas das agulhas quase mortais de Haku. - É exatamente o contrário.

Sasuke congelou, seus braços se enrijeceram e as falanges se contraíram de leve sobre a grama e o tecido azul da blusa. Seus olhos estavam mais arregalados do que nunca e, após o choque se dissipar, ele visivelmente engoliu em seco. Os dedos foram lentamente roçar nas faixas sobre seu pescoço, completamente imerso em si mesmo. Porém, mal havia tocado no material e sua mão recuou imediatamente.

O rosto pálido do Uchiha deixou de se direcionar à Sakura e retornou aos céus, que se tornaram seu novo ponto de interesse enquanto ele tudo pensava e nada dizia. Desta vez, não houve dúvida sobre o quão longos foram os minutos gastos em silêncio. Sakura não se atreveu a interromper sequer um pouco desses e se contentou em apenas observar a reflexão do outro.

Quando a brisa já havia retomado sua sensação de frescor e a posição do corpo celeste em relação a eles era diferente até a olho nu, Sasuke finalmente se moveu.

Para a decepção de Sakura, ele apenas se virou para o lado oposto do dela, bem como estava no início de tudo. Ele não proferiu uma palavra sequer, meramente oferecendo as costas estampadas com o símbolo de sua família. A garota suspirou baixinho em amarga derrota, sentindo que todo o seu esforço tivera sido em vão e que Sasuke, ainda por cima, terminaria apenas com uma péssima noite na memória - mais uma.

\- … Obrigado.

As orbes esmeraldas se arregalaram de espanto. Não fosse a quietude tão plena daquele espaço, Sakura até cederia à paranoia de achar que havia imaginado coisas, mas a voz de Sasuke foi clara, sincera demais para dar brecha a qualquer dúvida.

Um calor confortável aflorou no peito da garota e se expandiu em ondas para o resto de todo o seu corpo. Era quase como se, naquele preciso momento, seus olhos exibiam uma luz ainda mais estonteante do que a dos próprios astros no céu acima de si, tamanho alívio e felicidade que haviam lhe dominado de uma só vez com uma única e simples palavra.

O momento de maior brilho das estrelas é quando as luzes estão apagadas, e Haruno Sakura pôde constatar isso naquela noite, de mais de uma maneira.

Ainda com os olhos sobre aquele leque vermelho e branco, ela adormeceu em paz.

Em alguma altura da noite, Sakura despertou sem qualquer motivo aparente. Talvez fosse pelo alerta que seu subconsciente agora sempre teria ligado quando Sasuke estivesse dormindo perto dela, mas ela não tinha certeza.

Quando suas pupilas se ajustaram, Sakura não entendeu por que ela estava vendo o rosto de Sasuke bem à sua frente.

A garota até teria gasto um tempo se deleitando com o fato de que o Uchiha dormia a menos de meio metro defronte a ela, mas a serenidade gravada de forma tão inocente - e incomum - na face do garoto lhe chamou mais a atenção. No final das contas, talvez ambos estivessem associados, já que Sasuke nunca havia antes feito algo assim, mesmo enquanto dormia. Sakura se agradou daquela constatação, do fundo de sua alma, e sentiu aquele calor bom voltar a tomar conta dela.

A garota olhou ao redor, checando o resto da equipe: Naruto agora havia jogado o braço por cima do tórax e uma perna sobre a outra. Sua boca estava arreganhada e, graças à inclinação de sua cabeça, um fio de saliva escorria livremente para o solo. Nojento. Kakashi-sensei finalmente havia descruzado as pernas e as apoiava integralmente sobre o chão. Seus braços, apesar de ainda darem apoio à cabeça, estavam mais arriados e ele, enfim, parecia que estava verdadeiramente adormecido. O que, por sinal, estranho.

Mas, sem sombra de dúvidas, a mudança preferida era a de Sasuke, e Sakura mal conseguia medir o abismo de diferença do estado dele entre antes e depois do diálogo que tiveram previamente.

Sentia que ambos haviam feito um avanço ali, e em diversas direções, e, ao olhar aquela expressão pacífica, infelizmente tão inusitada em Sasuke, Sakura teve certeza de que aquela conversa tarde da noite sob as estrelas havia sido algo verdadeiramente bom, especialmente para o Uchiha.

E, nem que fosse só durante aquele momento fugaz, tudo estava bem. Tudo estava em paz.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Se tiver algum leitor meu antigo aqui, vocês podem ter se perguntado "ué, mas ela sempre reclama que é ruim em fazer diálogos, como ela faz logo uma fanfic e se chama 'Late Night TALK'?". POIS É, GENTE, POIS É.  
> E sim, Kakashi ouviu eles.


End file.
